Absolute Restoration
The ability to restore anything back to its natural/original state. Specialized variation of Omnipotence concentrated on countering the effects of all other powers. Absolute version of Restoration. Not to be confused with Absolute Recreation. Also Called * Meta Restoration * Universal Restoration * Universal Safety System Capabilities User can restore anything and everything back to its natural/original state with absolutely no flaws or mistakes in the process, regardless how far gone things may be. This ability is a safety system with no consciousness that aims to maintain and prolong the state of the universe. It only acts in situations where factors capable of altering or destroying the reality have actively started working, and it will come into play to annihilate those factors, taking the form of any natural and/or supernatural phenomenon. They are also able to counteract powers that can be otherwise apocalyptic, reverse altered effects, restore souls back from sheer destruction, resurrect and heal absolutely any types of damage to one's/others emotionally, spiritually, physically and even restore everything annihilated by Nonexistence perfectly and without any trace of failure. It is a swirl without a shape or body that will adjust its magnitude in accordance with the target to be destroyed. This allows it to have a greater force than the target to assure absolute victory. Applications * Absolute Recreation * Undo the effects of all reality altering powers. * Undo the effects of all Spatio-Temporal, Conversion, Transmutation, Absorption , Apocalyptic and Inducement powers. * Everything created by Omnificence will be erased. * Everything annihilated by Nonexistence and Absolute Destruction will reappear. * Everything killed by Unrestricted Murdering will be restored. * Anything that gained or acquired Immortality or Absolute Immortality will become mortal again. * Anyone who is Soulless by means of Soul Destruction or Soul Removal will have their souls restored back to them completely. * Reverse the effects of Resurrection, Death Inducement, even Unavertable Death. * Any ability/power which created by Ability Creation and Meta Ability Creation will be completely erased from existence. * All Superpower turn back to their original form or returned if taken away. * All natural laws, causality and/or logic return back to normal. * Negate any event. * Boundary Restoration * Concept Disruptor * Concept Destruction * Mass Resurrection * Meta Regeneration by restoring any previous physical state. * Meta Resurrection * Origin Destroyer * Omnicounter all other powers if they tend to harm reality. * Omni Healing * Physical Restoration * Reality Reset * Recreation * Restoration Associations *Omnipotence *Status Elimination Limitations *Obsolescence and Omni-Negation may be able to negate the restoration. *Cannot reverse Omnilock or Separation. Known Users Known Objects *SCP-2000 - Deus Ex Machina (SCP Foundation) *Silver Crystal (Sailor Moon) *The Triforce (The Legend of Zelda series) Known Powers *Song of Beginning (Lost Song); via Song of Healing & Destruction combined Gallery Ouroboros H.png|Ouroboros (Valkyrie Crusade) as the symbol of eternal return, can return anything back to its original state. Legendary Silver Crystal.jpg|Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) with Legendary Silver Crystal. Spear of Longinus.jpg|The Spear of Longinus (Neon Genesis Evangelion) is capable of restoring the world if used with the Spear of Cassius. Maxresdefault-1.jpg|Link and Zelda (The Legend of Zelda series) wishing upon the Triforce for the restoration of Lorule's providence (a parallel dimensional plane equivalent to Hyrule). File:Great_Will_of_the_Macrocosm.jpg|Great Will of the Macrocosm (Excel Saga) Super Shenlong.jpg|Super Shenron (Dragon Ball Super) can fully restore a long dead world and its population to their prime with little effort. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Almighty Powers Category:Healing Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Common Powers